King and Lionheart
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: A collection of mericcup drabbles. Various prompts, all Merida/Hiccup.


**Some Mericcup drabbles for all my fellow Mericcup shippers.**

**I don't own Brave or How to Train your Dragon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Answers<br>Word Count: 92**

She could nae take it any longer. She had to know. Not knowing was putting her on edge and everyone was suffering the wrath of a worried woman.

Her head held high as the queen her mother had raised her to be, she swept down the halls of DunBroch Castle and announced her presence to the guards. As they pulled open the heavy oak doors and she entered the chamber where the war council gathered, she put on her sternest face.

"Ah want answers."

She had to know if Hiccup was alive.

xxx

**Prompt: Team  
>Word Count: 92<strong>

She was a fierce, passionate woman by nature, full of untamed fire and a thirst for adventure. She was strong, and affectionate, and just. A queen to be admired by all, even her rivals. And she was his. Not in an ownership sort of way – she'd have stuck him with every arrow within her reach if he ever suggested such a thing, but they were partners. A chief and a queen, bound to one another by more than just an oath.

They were a team. And a damned good one at that.

xxx

**Prompt: College  
>Word Count: 89<strong>

"Mah mum wants me ta go to some hoity toity private school in the states." She'd told him with a sigh of frustration. "Ah don't know why Ah have to study politics. The whole thing is bollocks."

"Can't have you socializing with miscreants now, can we?" He'd joked.

"Oh aye, might catch a case of free thought."

If only he'd tried harder in classes. If only she'd fought harder against her mother's influences. Then perhaps their college lives would have seen a little more of one another in them.

xxx

**Prompt: Ticklish  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

He couldn't help but to run his hands across her fair, freckled skin. She was a beautiful creature, her hair as red as flame and her skin quick to burn in the summer sun. And as he ran his fingers up from her elbow to her shoulder, and then down her side to the curve of her hip, he smiled. But before he reached her hip, she shivered and pushed his hand away.

"Don't." She said, almost giggling. "Tha' tickles."

"Is that so?" He asked, mischief playing across his face.

"Don't ye dare." She warned, trying to hide her smile.

xxx

**Prompt: Detention  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

It wasn't his fault. He was naturally clumsy and uncoordinated. He was weak and bad luck oriented. But none of the injuries he acquired or afflicted on his classmates were intentional. He was just unlucky. He didn't deserve this.

So as his gym teacher shoved him into the detention room by his collar, Hiccup sighed in exasperation.

But as he took his usual seat beside the fiery girl with a mass of curls as red as her temper was hot, he decided that he couldn't complain.

He'd never have gotten to know her if it weren't for his bad luck.

xxx

**Prompt: Immortal  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

It must have been hard for him – to watch her grow older while he remained as he always had. Sure, she'd raised three children, all his, but to watch her age without him must have broken his heart.

It was a painfully sad existence, what Jack had, doomed to forever watch the people you love grow old and die before your very eyes.

And as he pressed the back of his wife's hand against his lips, he couldn't help thanking the gods that neither he nor Merida were immortal.

That meant he'd be able to join her in Valhalla eventually.

xxx

**Prompt: Queen  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

A crown atop her fiery red curls, he gave her his signature smirk as he dipped down into the lowest of bows as he could manage on his wooden leg.

"My queen,"

So she hit him in the shoulder with the book in her hands as he made to stand up.

"Ah told ye not to call me that."

And with that same mischievous, playful smirk that she so loved, he replied. "And I told you I had no intention of stopping_,_ _my queen_."

"Jings, crivens, help ma boab." The queen said. "So help me, Hiccup o' the Hairy Hooligans."

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive critique <strong>**is always appreciated.**


End file.
